1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of image forming sections, in particular, an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of image forming sections are detachably formed, and an image forming method used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, electrophotography and inkjet printing are known as main image forming systems used for image forming apparatuses.
In image forming apparatuses using electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image is formed by irradiating a charged photosensitive drum with laser light corresponding to an image signal, and an image formed on the photosensitive drum is printed on paper by processes such as development, transfer, and stripping.
In image forming apparatuses using inkjet printing, an image signal is resolved to obtain intensity of each color, ink is discharged from nozzles in accordance with the respective intensities of the colors, and an image is printed on printing paper.
When these image forming systems are compared with each other, they have respective advantages and drawbacks.
For example, electrophotography is generally expensive, although it achieves printing at higher speed than that of inkjet printing. Inkjet printing generally has low printing speed, although it is more inexpensive than eletrophotography.
An image forming apparatus obtained by combining electrophotography and inkjet printing is disclosed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Pub. No. 5-22232).